Just A Normal Semester
by rookharvey77
Summary: Rin wakes up to her horrible alarm and sets off to school for the second semester of school. But who's thiis boy sitting in her desk? oh and yes I do not own vocaloid and Rin and Len are not my characters just the story line .
1. Just another role call

**Rin's POV**

"What a weird dream" I silently said to myself, reaching over to the god awful sound of my alarm (I put it to the worst song so will dash out of bed to turn it off ... leven poka).

As I sit up in my bed, inspecting my room to see if anyone has tampered with my stuff while i was sleeping. A quick inspection of my room looking from one side to the other, my phone on my headboard, my computer on my desk with a pile of orange peels beside it (I was reading fanfics last night), closet was still open, and laundry basket was still half full of cloths from the last few days.

So i slowly crawled out of my bed, dragging myself to my dresser to find my normal attire. , My fabulous bow, a white tank top, some shorts and my arm and leg warmers... ok its a little cold in our school.

As i was getting dressed i heard foot steps coming towards my door.

"Rin are you up yet, your going to starve and be late for school if you don't hurry up" a voice sneered from the other side of the door.

"I'm up, i'm up... JEEZE, can't i even get dressed without being harrased in this house?" i bickered to the voice.

"Very well, just dont forget your lunch i packed for you on the counter" with a tone you would use on toddlers

"LUKA, HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM 5?!" I yelled as I stormed out of my room, wincing at the light difference from my room, slowly agusting before going downstairs, towards the kitchen.

Luka standing in front of the door about to leave, gently lifts four of her fingers before dashing out the door with the laughter you would see a crazy man with. I sighed slowly and walked towards the refrigerator, only to see a note from my mom. "Your Father and I have buisness trip's to make, your Father has gone to Canada to collect research about the oil feilds, he will return around your birthday." I slowly thought to myself "it's march" sorta lost in thought, i look back to the peice of paper "as for myself, i have gone to Paris for a beauty pagent, Then the United States and then ... ect" i quickly started skimming before i found a word that didn't have to do about places."i have left a debt card on the counter under the place you go to most often" i quickly thought to myself the fruit bowl "for you to use for grocerys, entertainment and supplys you may need for school or other activitys". my mind slowly going off topic to the fanfic I was reading last night, quickly snapping out of it. finishing the note "the pin to the card is ****, your Father and I will be putting six thousand in a month so you can do what ever you like, and about Luka, she will be coming by once and a while to check up on you, have fun ^.^.

"holy shit, that took a long time." looking at my phone realizing that school started in about 15 minutes. "Oh My God i can't be late for the first class of the semester, i will be the school clown." running to th fruit bowl grabbing the debt card, thinking to my self running out the door, i will never live this down if im late, as i shoved the card down my shirt, jumping onto my bike and racing towards school.


	2. Who's That Boy

**Rin's POV**

I was still peddling as fast as I could, closing my eye's bealeving it will make me go faster. As I got closer to the school I started hearing chatter, so I opened my eye's and started slowing down. I eased onto the brakes and got to the area you lock your bikes up.

"Rinny~" I turned to see my arch rival.

"Oh hey Miku, how are you doing this morning" almost gagging to my sheer niceness.

"Oh I'm doing just wonderful, did you hear about the new boy in our class. His name is Kagamine Len." Miku anounnced as she did a little twerl. I wanted to throw up.

"Have you met Len yet Miku" I asked Miku as I locked my bike with a heavy duty chain I lugged in my backpack.

"No, I haven't, but i have a good feeling about who's going to be his new girlfriend" Miku bragged, showing her slutty side again. I swear to god, she's hanging of a new guy every other day.

"How are you so sure about that?" questioning the posibility of her getting yet another boyfriend.

"Well Ataka, I'm sure even you've had to notice how much sex appeal I have, having guy's get bloody noses just by rubbing some ketchup off my lip's at lunch." she fired back as if to win this conversation.

I just casually commented "What if he already has a girlfriend, maybe from the school he just came from?"

"Ataka,Ataka Ataka." Miku tisked " Have you not heard long distance relationships never end well." Miku stated as if to hurt my sense of pride.

"Well Miku you never know, maybe they are already living together, but just go to different schools." my comment seemed to hit the right button to make Miku say what ever and just walk off.

I quickly realized that the buzzer was about to go and I only had a few minutes to get to the other side of the school for mathimatics.

I opened the door to the math room just as the buzzer rang, hearing some of my class mate yell in a victory fashion "And Ataka just barly beats the buzzer!"

I sigh, about to take my place in class only to notice a boy with yellow blonde hair sitting in my spot.

"excuse me, but your in my spot" I gentely tell this boy in front of me. He only just keeps staring out the window with his azure blue eye's, glazed over as if lost in thought.

I lighty tap him on his shoulder, telling him again that he was in my spot.

He slowly reached up with his left hand and took out a headphone and looked to his right towards me and asked me to tell him again, saying he couldn't hear me over his music. I managed to catch a little bit of the music, I never heard of the band before.

"Umm" now having a hard talking, now that he's taking notice to me, and the entire class brething down my neck."Ummm, y-y-your in m-my spot"feeling sorta out of breath, now having a slight blush

"Mr. Kiato told me to sit here, but if you insist i will move over." he calmly said to me as he was getting up and moving to the desk to the left of him. I kindly thanked him and shuffled into my spot, securing it by puting all my books and pencils onto it.

With a sigh of releif that I have gotten this spot for the last three years, i'm glad some new kid wasn't able to steal it out from under my nose just for being late. Just as Mr. Kiato walked in. He has blue hair, icy blue eye's a white trench coat and a blue scarf around his neck. That he wore, in the middle of summer.

The reason I have to wear arm and leg warmers. Since he became principle, he lowered the temperature of the school, telling the perents it was a way to keep them with a higher budget to let the kids do more activities, but all us kids know it was to keep his ice cream from melting faster. And to top it off he had a bucket underneath this arm.

The boy beside me lent over "why is the principle in the mathmatics room?" oviously confused

I responded "Because he couldn't find anyone else and he's qualified"

"Fair enough" the boy rised closed his eye's and rises his eyebrows in agreement.

"Oh by the way i didn't happen to catch your name " the boy quickly quote with a sudden jolt.

"O-Oh, umm, my name is Ataka Rin, a-and w-what's yours" having troubles with my blush again.

The boy took notice onto this and tryed to play along the best he could "My names Kagamine Len, and with that blush you better be carful not to attract your crush." he said contently as my face went red from the unexpected comment coming from a guy i don't even know.

"Did you seriously take notice to a girl's blush?" I snapped at him

Len raised his hands in defence as if it would help from what wasn't going to come "I was just trying to have a little fun. By the way I didn't even notice your blush, but thanks for pointing it out" Len smiled contently and leaned back in his chair, as I was hiding my beet red face from the rest of the class.

After the incedent, class had started. My face still hot red from the comment that came from Len. I tryed to hide my face from the rest of the class, but with no luck. Miku staring from the other side of class.

**Fifteen munutes into class.**

"ATAKA!" Kiato hollered from the front of the class "Can you give us the answer?"

I shot up quickly skimming over the board before shouting out "bracket X squared plus 4 braket negative 2 would give you a perabala facing the top of the graph, 4 points to the right and 2 down." Content with my answer i crossed my arms over my chest.

"Very well done Akata, didn't even have to use your calculator" Kiato quite pleased with the way I responded .

Len looked over "how did you know the anwser without paying attention?" he questioned my mothods. quickly reaching into my backpack and pulling out a slip of paper, handing it to him.

"These are my grades from my private tutor over the last 2 months." I wispered trying not to let Mr. Kiatio hear.

"What are you, some sort of genius." len wipsered back after skimming over the slip of paper.

Still wispering "naww, my perants just have high hopes for me" with a slight giggle to his stuned face. After I sat up and payed attention for the rest of the class, half way through passing a note to Len telling him to meet me in the concorse to hang out.

The buzzer rang, and with about 40 kids rushing to the door, so I decided to wait in my desk and let the havoc pass, before picking up all my supplys and leaving the class room.

A voice came from behind me

"Umm, I dont know where the concorse is" Len stated scratching the back of his head.

"WELL THEN" trying to communicate over the havoc in the hallway"YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO FOLLOW ME THEN" I yelled not realizing how quiet the hallway had gotten. My eye's just widened and i had a rosey blush forming.


	3. Ouch!

As we got to the concorse (I was still pulling Len by his hand), I found my normal spot I sit and and pushed him down onto one of the chairs. I quickly shuffled over to the other side of the table, sat down, crossed my legs and laced my fingers together with my chin sitting ontop of them, as if waiting for a respones.

"W-Why are you l-looking at me l-like that Rin?" Len looking at me with a confused face.

"Why do you think" I quickly shot back, only to see Len shrug , "WELL ... I want to hear about what brings you to Crypton Academy." with a slight blush i also added "And i also want to know if you have any "close" relationships from your last school" using the bunny ear finger jesture to get the close across to him.

After the bombardment of questions Len quietly told me about his past "well, I have been homeschooled for the last 5 years, so i told my perents it would be a good idea that i get some social interaction. also about the "close" relationships, being home schooled sorta has its limits. So I have never really been around very many people.

Starting the questioning again I asked "So then what did you do for fun at your house"

Len squinted his eye's and gave me a pouty look "You'll just laugh at me and start telling other people."

"Hey you know your talking to one of the least popular girls in the school, no one would even bealeve me if i told them." I rose one of my eye brow's trying to ensure him.

Len only sighed releasing all his words all to fast, that i couldn't understand any of it.

"Len would you talk normally and tell me like a normal person." As i leaned in closer to make sure i dont miss it this time.

"ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT!" Len making his comment known. "I play video games, read Manga, draw, watch anime, I also created a few fan ficions on some charaters from anime, and I eat banana's." Len told me but not catching the last part.

"What was that at the end there?"

"I eat banana's." Len now speaking at a normal tone

"Why did you say it so quietly the first time?"

"Because that's the reason i started getting home schooled." Len oviosly not wanting to talk about that topic. Being smart enough to catch onto this i quickly change the subject.

"So what's your favorate anime?" My question catching Len off guard.

"Then you like anime aswell then?" Len still having a mental block from my question.

"OF COURSE" I blurted outloud, having half of the concourse hearing me. " I'm the complete definition of an otaku"

Len smirking evily "so then you even dress up in those slutty cosplay's"

I quickly snapped up and slapped Len across the face "PERV" sitting down content with my reaction. But yes i have gone is some "rether revealing" cosplay.

"Well now that we are finished on that topic," looking over at Len nodding, "what did you bring for lunch?" I questioned.

"wwweeeeelllllll, I brought a peanut butter banana sandwitch, banana yogurt, and a banana juice box" Len chirped

"Holy banana's" Rin's shocked with the about of bananas one can fit in a lunch box.

"well I told you what I put in my lunch, your turn." Len leaning farward towards Rin.

"Ok, I brought some leftover cake with orange flavor icing, an orange, orange juice box and an orange sucker." Rin oviously seeing the connections between the lunchs.

"Sweet tooth much?" Len commented

It was true, i have a very sweet tooth, specially when it came to orange sweets, "Hey Rin,"i snapped back into reallity "Do you know that teal hair girl that keeps garing over here?" Len wispered trying to make sure nobody heard him.

"Oh you mean the school slut." wispering back

"Why does she keep looking over here"

"Because she is motivated to be your next girlfriend by whatever means." sitting back up. "She believes she it the sexiest girl in the school." leaning back a little further with my hands behind my head.

"Do you want to want to prove her wrong?" Len asked. Oviously hatching some sort of plan to seriously piss Miku off.

"And how would we do that?" still leaning back.

Rubbing the back of his neck "You could go out with me." My face going royally flushed, lossing my balance at the same time falling back and cracking my head on the unoccupied seat behind, knocking me out.

Im sorry about not doing author quotes, for some of you to know, this is my first fan fiction. Also im sorry about some spelling issues and what not, i have a terrible writing program right now -.-, other then that i hope you all are enjoying the story ^.^ sometimes it could take me some time to upload new parts to it but it will eventually get done. So sub and review to help me out with my writing techniques and maybe guess whats going to happen in the future for these two possible lovers (0.0)


	4. Chapter 4

'Ouch' The back of my head really hurts, slowly opening one of my eyes to see blured vision from the sudden change of light. As i start to look around to find out where i am (still having blured vision) i catch the smell that no one could manage not to recognise, Hospital. still looking around, i start to see shapes start to appear, the first thing I see is the IV machine beside me, sorta freaking out I start feeling my arms to see if I had one in me, turns out i didn't. still looking around i see a boy sitting in the guest chair completly passed out. Now knowing where I was, I could relax a bit. leaning back onto the hospital bed, it made a very loud crackling noise from the paper on it. out of nowhere a loud shriek came from the chair.

"RIN, are you awake,are you alright ." Sorta figured it was Len from the sound of his voice.

"Hey len" quietly wispering "would you mind telling me what time it is?"

"yeah sure it's... 12:30 P.M" Len said casually

"Oh you better get back to school before you miss the last part of class!" getting some strength back.

"Well i dont see why I should go to class if i missed the entire morning ..."

"Wait your not telling me its ive been out an entire day!" my mouth hardly able to keep up with my thoughts

"Hmm how should i put this without worrying to, to much" Len crossing his legs in thought

"Len ... what are you rambling on about?"

"Weeellllll, you've been out cold for close to 3 days." softly saying trying not to worry me

"I must have hit my head really hard then, how badly did i hurt myself?"

"It's not that you hurt youreslf, your not really hurt at all. but the doctor did say that you can be knocked out for long periods of time. Even if you just fall and hit your head on grass, you could be out for 15-20 minutes."

"oh, have you ... you know, gone anywhere since yeasterday?" slowly sinking back into the warm bed.

"Would you think it wouyld be creepy if i hadn't have gone anywhere?" Len asked

"I would actually I-It's think it's kinda sweet." just as I start blushing, I start having a really bad headache "ow ow ow ow mmmhhhh" holding my head with both my hands as if to help with the pain.

"Hey are you sure your alright?" concerned "your face is going red again ... oh wait (evil smirk) ah haha, i figured out why your having a headache ... weeelllll since your blushing, it's increasing pressure in your head, haha priceless, haha." Len was almost falling out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

"How many times am i going to have to tell you not to take advantage of a girls blush, specially for your own amusement!"

"yes, I know Rin ... im sorry, you could say its a little bit of a force of habit." Len pulling his legs up onto the chair to get into the comfortable knee to chin position.

"Oh and why would you say that, scare away all the girls. hehe" I started to smirk from my comment.

"well actually Rin, you hit the nail on that one."

Being a little confused. "why would you do that to girls, seems a little mean?"

"Well I use it as a test. All the last girlfriends I have had never had a sense of humor, so everytime I played a joke or something close to it, they would break up with me or they would try to get away from me, thinking that i was trying to be mean and target there "girly side". So thus why I tease girls with there blush."

"Well I could understand why you do that, but whats with you just p and asking me out like that! ... it sorta caught me off guard, because ... well you see ..."

Len interupting my explanation "youv'e never had a boyfriend ... have you?"

squinting my eyes, slightly hiding under my blanket, "you can read my mind ... can't you."

"well do you want me to get tecnical?" grinning with an evil smile

"oh please, do spare me! You wouldn't make me sit here for hours listening to you ramble would you?" I'm begining to become quite scared.

"Oh, you have no idea how long i can ramble for, do you?"

"Oh god why!"

yet another chapter done! sorta a short one -.- but it does get a little bit of background on both of them ^.^ so now they can understand eachother. so please review, and maybe guess whats coming up next! ps it will probobly be uploaded in a day or a few hours (evil grin) depends on what happen ^.^ so until next time


End file.
